A necklace is often constructed of a series of beads strung on an elongated slender support, such as a chain, wire, string, etc., which can be hung around a person's neck. In some cases, the number of beads on the support is such that the beads occupy substantially the entire length of the support. In other cases, the beads are arranged in groups spaced apart along the length of the support with the beads in each group often having different sizes. In the latter case, one may take steps to provide stops for at least the end beads of each group in order to maintain the integrity of each group and the spacing between adjacent groups along the support. In the past the stops may include drops of solder on the support that bracket each group. In the case of chains, the bracketing links may be flattened or deformed in some way so that they cannot pass through the holes in the adjacent beads. When the bead support is a string, the string can be knotted at the opposite ends of each bead group to provide stops.
With past jewelry items one disadvantage is that, once the beads or other ornaments are strung, there is no possibility to rearrange them along the support. As one may imagine, this limits the utility of the necklace or other jewelry article. For example, while a given woman's necklace may coordinate well with one dress or blouse, it may not look pleasing with another dress or blouse having a different style or neckline. Consequently, a woman may have to purchase many different necklaces in order to satisfy her wardrobe requirements. Needless to say, this can result in a considerable expense, particularly if the necklaces are of a precious metal such as silver or gold.
One bead stop arrangement is shown in patents to Pratt U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,557,376 and 6,722,036 which incorporate an inner resilient plastic tube within an outer metal shell. One of the disadvantages of that structure is that there may be a close tolerance between the inner plastic tube and the outer metal shell resulting in an undesired motion between the inner plastic tube and the outer metal shell. This can cause a sliding motion of the inner plastic tube relative to the outer metal shell thus defeating the “stop” action. Also, the existing teachings do not provide any means by which one can adjust the dimensions of the bead, particularly the passage holes in the bead, to compensate for the use of the beads with different size and type of support.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a beaded belt, necklace, bracelet, anklet and or other jewelry article whose beads can be arranged in different groupings along a chain or other elongated support.
Another object of the invention is to provide a jewelry article comprising a plurality of beads and/or other ornaments strung on a support wherein the beads and/or other ornaments can be adjustably grouped along the support.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a necklace or other jewelry article comprising an elongated slender support having one or more beads adjustably positioned along the support.
A further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable self-stopping bead for a necklace or other jewelry article, and in which the inner tube part of the bead is more securely positioned relative to the outer metal shell of the bead.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of making an adjustable self-stopping bead for a necklace and or other jewelry article, and in which the method can be carried out more effectively than in the past.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a jewelry item employing beads or the like and in which means are provided by which one can adjust the dimensions of the bead, particularly the passage holes in the bead, to compensate for the use of the beads with different size and type of support or chain.